


Touch Starved

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Dinobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Relationships: Dinobot & Maximals
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Touch Starved

The first time Cheetor had hugged Dinobot, it caused the raptor to freeze. The youngling didn’t appear offended or saddened over the hug not being returned because he only pulled back with a smile before letting go and attacking Primal into a hug of his own.

Dinobot continued to stand and stare unblinkingly until Rattrap nudged him with an elbow and quickly dragged him into an argument he didn’t even remember later that night.

Over the next few days, Dinobot took notice of how often Cheetor would hug him or just press close, practically sprawling over him when they were both relaxing in beast mode. Even Rattrap started to touch him more, even if it was mostly nudges or pressing his hand flat against the raptor’s frame in many of the arguments started between them.

None of the touches were harmful though. And that alone was causing Dinobot’s processor to go into a tizzy.

There wasn’t much change with the other Maximals, thankfully. Rhinox was still aloof about any of the touching that passed through the group, but Optimal. He actually started giving out the barest of touches to the ex-Pred. A pat on the shoulder or back, a hand pressed flat to his arm or chest (especially if he was separating him and Rattrap from heated arguments).

It took weeks until Dinobot realized what the Maximals were doing, but by then the proud warrior was occasionally recharging around the cat who was by far the most affectionate of the group. And in the end, Dinobot didn’t care. He was more relaxed than he ever had been with the Preds and fights with Rattrap were more friendly banter than out right vicious arguments.

Dinobot snuffled, curling tighter around the cat and resting his helm on the cat’s back. Yeah, the Maximals weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
